Covetous
Covetous is a free online game about a parasitic twin living off of the cells in his brother's body. In each level, you play as a tiny cell eating the other cells so that you can grow and escape your brother's body to be a real person, while unsettling music plays in the background. The screen shows a picture of a black figure and you can see through him, it shows his brain and his heart. It also shows all the cells in his body and the cell that you play as. After the first level, text appears on the screen. "I was the forgotten cell. Left to die in the flesh of my brother." Not much has changed in the second level of the game except that a patch of green has appeared on the heart of the black figure and the heart is beating faster. The cells in his body have also changed from white to green. After the second level, more text appears on the screen. "I felt myself become thick and lump. Growing into the form that was robbed from me." In the next level, millions of green cells have crowded up to fight off the cell that is eating them (which you play as) and the goal of this is the same as the other levels, you devour the cells. This is what the text after you beat the level says: "I'm so hungry." On the next level, the black figure whose cells you devour, appears to be in pain. On most levels he is smiling, but on this level his mouth is straight like he is unhappy. On this level, the cell you play as, devours what appear to be red blood cells. After you beat this level, text appears again. "To thrive is to eat. I must continue consuming my host, my ignorant kin." On the next level, the cell you play as seems to have grown into a very large cell and is eating more red blood cells. After this level more text appears on the screen. "What kind of God gives entity just to let me die again tucked behind a kidney and fat." On the next level, the black figure seems to be in terrible agony and his face is frowning. You devour more red blood cells and the cell you play as doesn't look like a cell anymore, it looks almost like a human baby. Text appears again. "I love you my sweet brother, my forgiving host." On the next level, there are many globs of cells trying to fight off the parasitic cell but they are being devoured. The next text that appears makes the game more disturbing and unsettling than it already is. "Fuck and eat you cunt shitpig." On the next level you devour the last of the cells in your host's body and you grow rapidly looking more and more like a regular human baby. The text that appears at the end of that level says: "I never desired wealth or status. Just existence." On the next and final level you press the arrow keys and the parasitic twin emerges from the black figure's stomach, killing him! The parasitic twin then says, "O, existence, let me be known." Then the screen turns to a blank red of nothingness and the game is over... However, there is another ending. If, on the final level, you do not press the arrow keys rapidly enough—or choose not to press them at all, the background turns gray as the parasitic twin withers away, and the next message is: "In the end, I couldn't do it. I couldn't put myself to steal from another what was once stolen from me." From here the screen goes black, and the game is, once again, over. Category:Video Games Category:NSFW